Fire Meet Gasoline
by AMRainer
Summary: Emily's room is overheating. Sequel to 'It Must be the Heat'.


**Hey guys! So, this happened to me yesterday minutes after I finished my test and I thought it could to the job for a good sequel of 'It Must be the Heat'. Also, thank y'all for the amazing reviews and if the part two is here, it's all because of the amazing words you left for me!**

 **This time, I have two special people to thank: my marvelous beta Betty Drake, because she totally rocks out and, oh, please check out her update for 'Back Together', it's just as awesome as she is! And there's a super crazy person who made the covers for all my fics and I really love her for that, edit goddess Fran (batesminds or, for those who met her on IG before she deleted that acc, hotchnissminds)!**

 **Disclaimers: The characters are intellectual property of CBS, therefore, this is a fan work without financial gain and with the only purpose of entertainment.**

* * *

 **SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! DON'T READ IF NOT SUITABLE!**

 **(kids, don't read or you'll go to Santa's naughty list)**

* * *

"I want you."

It was all it took to collapse their mouths again, stronger and fuller of unmistakable desire. She pliantly moaned inside his heated cave, the room lit up almost like fire due the searing sunlight crossing the windows. Emily's combusting body elicited a feral growl from Hotch. He tugged her lower lip as his hands descended in a pant to her narrow waist. Suddenly, he was extra aware of her bareness. He was two towels away from taking her then and there, marking her as his both inside and out. For a split second he considered backing away and vanishing before their relationship was altered forever.

He knew it was too late anyway. Whether he chose to stay and make love to her or he ran like a complete jackass with the lame excuse of non-fraternization, there would never be a single moment, from this day forward, when her simple presence wouldn't plunge his thoughts to the taste of her delightful lips.

Both danced in the natural synchrony of lovers, until the back of her knees patted the bed, conveying her to fall on her elbows. Emily took a minute to drink in the view of his naked torso, arousal flushing his white skin just around his neck and his _oh so firm_ muscles, tempting her desperately. It was such a sight, _damn_.

They both had that minute to give in or give up. And they picked the first one without a second guess as soon as his body covered hers, sinking her into the hard simple motel mattress. Her muffled cry came just as she felt herself sandwiched between his manhood – which the towel did nothing to conceal at this point - and the cheap bed, creating a desperate pressure between her thighs.

She, instinctively, bucked her hips against him as his rough, warm palms slipped underneath her robe and came in ravishing contact with her fair skin. In the meanwhile, he never took his mouth away from her, kissing and biting her red swollen lips and puffing hot air on the crook of her neck right before he sucked the spot without even considering they were still in duty.

There was no reasonable explanation. Having Emily in his arms surfaced his most primal side and played to the many inappropriate fantasies he caught himself into, just by something as simple as the scent of her shampoo when she passed him by.

"Emily…", Hotch murmured as he nibbled her ear, eliciting a pleasurable hiss from her.

Prentiss knew. She was plenty aware what her name meant when a man like her boss said so. He was asking for permission. She felt a tinge of some different feeling inside her chest. It was warm and gentle and it was exactly how she thought Hotch would be. Always the gentleman that would bestow whoever his partner was with due respect and care. Any woman who ever got to spend, at least, the split of an hour in his companion would be enchanted. Put aside how dazed they would be if they ever had the chance to witness the many faces of Aaron Hotchner.

"Please, Hotch." her words came out kind and hot to his ears.

"Aaron." his calm voice reassured her, while his fingertips sneaked to undo the knot of the single strap keeping her from his gaze. "Call me Aaron."

That was likely the last thing he could say before his eyes met the curves of her beautiful body. He might have verbally praised her beauty, though all his mind could register now was how breathtaking Emily Prentiss looked. Her slim figure matched perfectly with the curve of her full breasts and pink hard nipples begging to be touched. She bit her lips as she watched his wide, hungry eyes dart every inch of her, probably considering what he should start with.

Hotch wouldn't let her be naked alone. If there was a thing he would never allow himself to be, it was the cause of any possible bad feeling from her. They had their twisted days in the past, indeed, but as exposed as she was to him right now, he vowed instantly that he would never make her uncomfortable again. _Never_.

When one of his hands began to set free his painfully hard erection, he felt a tight grip on his wrist. His eyes met her with exciting curiosity, only enough to withdraw his hold on the hem of the towel and let her access the nether region of his body. She undid his only layer in one smooth movement, enjoying the glimpse she caught of him before all she could possibly feel was the rough suck he applied on her pulse point. It was the second hickey and yet, he couldn't bring his mind back to its constant rationality.

Emily's lips parted in pleasure, the toned muscles of her stomach twitched violently to the tip of his fingers whilst they trailed the way down to her core in torturous slow motion. As soon as he hoovered her soaking folds, his lips left her throat and connected voraciously with her nipple, enclosing it inside his hot mouth and grazing ever so slightly his teeth to the hard nub.

If one asked Aaron how he managed to keep himself from pouncing her until she screamed his name just as her finger curled on his hair and pressed him closer, he would have no idea. He's been an overachiever from day one and anybody could easily realize that his current goal was to give Emily as many mind-blowing orgasms as he could. So that could be, somehow, an explanation.

Finally, two of his fingers came to lightly tap her bundle of nerves, starting slowly as it followed the pattern he set for his mouth. When he bit her, he'd circle it rougher. When he sucked, he'd tease her soaking entrance. When he kissed, he'd slip through her folds therefore her juices would be everywhere.

It was heady and the brunette woman could tell that she was experiencing a sensorial overdrive. Too much, too sync and a lot or variations. There was a pattern and still he shifted all the time he felt she was getting used to it. Her inner walls clenched, begging Emily to do something about that.

"Oh God, Aaron." she moaned louder this time, arching her body as the sensation of her first climax started to overwhelm her senses.

He took a minute to stare at her. The image of her tightly shut eyes, among her whole expression of pure and undisguised pleasure made his cock throb wildly, drips of pre-cum gracing the head as he tried his best to make her come to him without fucking her properly.

His head lowered to her center, the desire to taste her taking over his self-control as he kissed his way down to – _finally_ – have his face buried between her thighs. Before his skilled tongue even touched her, Emily's body reacted only to the warmth of his mouth. She forced herself against his pretty face which feasted on her with his focus dedicated exclusively to make her forget her given name. He didn't even bother to use his fingers.

The grip he held on her hipbones would likely leave marks, but who was she to complain when he flung her legs over his broad shoulder and the new angle changed her conception of a good oral sex?

"Fuck Aaron, yes!" she yanked his black straight hair whilst she came in a noisy scream.

He licked her one last time, sucking his way out of her glazing pussy. By the minute they leveled again, both were sweaty and her chest was trying to find its path back to her regular breathing. Hotch kissed her with passion, so she could taste herself on him. They broke it and he took the second to wipe her juices off his jaw and chin with the back of his hand.

Well, that until his phone rang. He tried to ignore it and dragged himself to caress her with his lips again. Emily mumbled, though his assaults to her face almost made her lose the rest of her grip.

"The phone…we have a case…"

"There's no case…" he groaned against her skin like a pouting child. " The team will get him, they're the best…I'll call Strauss and tell her that I need some time off starting…Right now…"

"Hotch…" her threatening tone almost dissipated as she chuckled from his statements; never in her entire time with the BAU, had she thought that he would say such things.

"Alright, alright." he backed away, rolling over and fishing his phone from the pocket of his slacks, which were scattered on the floor along with the rest of his daily garments.

Emily sank her head on the pillow, lying on her stomach in order to avert her sight from his presence. What was she even doing? She had that super crush on him, yes, but what they did was totally out of the plans. _Oh shit, what if he got back to his senses and he just regretted everything? What if it was just that evil twin brother Spencer tried to explain once? Maybe because his length was like out of common standards for the quick peek… This is some ridiculous bullshit, thinking about his dick now won't help. Actually, considering he was-_

"Good. Thank you, Dave. Meet you back at the station in one hour, had some intercurrences here. Shower broke."

Hotch hang on with a light chuckle, his dimples certainly appearing, though all she could catch was his masculine back as she propped herself on both her elbows. There was no case anymore. The team, indeed, arrested the guy running away with different ID and looks, right on the border between Collier and Hendry counties. Just to place the cherry on the cake, there was a - still alive though sedated - woman in a compartment the unsub built right between the backseat and the trunk of his car. Yes, they just needed to pack things up and go home, job done.

He glanced over his shoulder, their eyes meeting instantly. There was craving, darkness and some strong feeling trying its best to hide just beneath the surface. Hotch threw his phone away, crawling back into bed and he lowered himself when her body was right underneath his. When Emily tried to turn around to face him, his hot breath right on the nape of her neck and the warmth of his body pressed tightly forbade her from moving forward.

His lips seductively kissed the way up of her sinuous spine from the small of her back to the spot right below her ear. He could taste the salty sweat and fresh water from the shower she had right before their encounter. Her head bended forward smoothly, almost defeated from how he was worshiping her body in its every curve. When he slipped his large palm between her torso and the mattress, and right after he put his arm around her waist, Aaron could finally bring her to the position he so _damn_ dreamed about.

Right behind Emily, Hotch kneeled as he brought her to her knees in front of him. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted. She desperately wanted connection as soon as possible and as intense and lavish as she knew he would take her. His hand reached for hers, guided the soft hand to the aching nub between her folds and only left it when he felt two of her fingers forming lazy circular movements.

He needed her all hot and ready and in that same mood they were before that _damn_ phone rang. And he needed it _now_ , otherwise the Unit Chief was pretty sure that all the blood of his body would run way down.

Prentiss' extremely flushed face turned so she could kiss him. Her hips were grinding against his crotch as she rubbed him with her core. That was _insane_. She knew he was edging that thin line between what he wanted to do and how bad he didn't want to screw everything up. Both of them were constantly chasing perfection which was one of the things she loved about him. _Wait, loved, what the fuck? Oh, talking about fuck…_

When their kiss broke, Emily swallowed thick. Arousal was eating her over as she neared the edge again. She wanted to do it with him inside her. And it had to be now.

"Take me…" she murmured, eyes dark with passion "Take me now, Aaron, please."

That sounded somehow desperate, she was fully aware. _But what the hell, right?_ She lined him with her entrance, eyes never breaking apart even when he grope one full breast and entered her with all the care he had. Emily swore to God that she had never ever seen his eyes so darkened.

Her tight channel swallowed him slowly, stretching as she gritted her teeth and fought against the pain. _Dammit, it sure was the eviler twin._ Aaron stopped half way through. His breath kept in a knot in his throat, the grunt he wanted to be released from burning his depths.

"Emily…?" his hoarse voice told more than anything else could; he was fighting his instincts and it was getting painful, though she knew that, at any point, he'd do as she told him, even if he decided to lose the battle.

"I'm fine…" her faint tone cut up by a keen moan, expressed how bad she wanted him to go further, as the initial discomfort - due the quite long time she's been out of the romantic roll - eased and the pleasure of having him inside her easily overcame it.

He pushed forward, filling her whole as the head nearly touched her cervix. Next thing, Hotch bursted into action. His fingers massaged her tits methodically whilst her own hands touched herself in the same pace he set for his thrusts. In, out, two circles and up, down.

Albeit his rational side was screaming that he shouldn't even be doing that in the first place, Aaron ignored all his restrains and focused on fucking her thoroughly like it was the last thing he had to do for his _damn_ life. His tongue leaped the sweat of her shoulder, biting and grunting and groaning and making a great mess. It was not long before the back of her head leaned against his shoulder and her lips parted in screams while he pistoned his hips. The smell of sex and sweat took over the place. The only audible sounds were pleasure and skin smashing skin.

"C'mon, sweetheart, you're so close." her walls clamped in that exact moment his words crushed against her ears "Yes, sweetheart, let it fly, let it fly…"

He patted her hand away, which was lazier every second her orgasm came closer. His iron grip steadied her, one hand on her hip, the other masturbating her in the proper rhythm. Her short nails attempted to dig in his thighs, lowering her back only a bit.

"Oh God, fuck, _fu-uck_." her third climax was washing over her stronger as her walls clenched then fluttered around him. "Aaron!"

She screamed his name, thanking all the angels that Spencer - who was having the room right next to her - stayed in the police station for the geographic profile. _Hell yeah, he'd need therapy for the rest of his life._

Regardless of how worn out she was, Emily wanted Aaron to reach his peak as bad as she wanted to do all of this over again. Thus, her last effort went to clamp her walls rhythmically, massaging his cock. His eyes rolled and there it was. _Heck, it sure was._

"Emily…" he groaned before he milked off inside her, the sloppy jets did nothing to conceal how long it'd been for him too. They both fell on the bed, defeated and sleepy and sweated all over. When he slipped out of her, she couldn't help but let a tiny whimper of disapproval leave her lips.

Minutes – and all that 'trying to recover from mind-blowing sex' - later, they were tangled up in bed, her body molded to his, her head resting quiet upon his chest. She could feel his heart beating and she sighed deeply due to the new intimacy that was built between them. Emily could live with that, it was _enough_.

On the other hand, Aaron snuggled her closer, his fingertips tracing circles on her naked back while his lips brushed against her temple in a tender gesture. The taste of tingling sweat recollected his last conversation with his older friend, earning a light chuckle among her black, wet hair.

"What was that?" she asked concernedly, though Emily Prentiss would never let that show.

"Dave," his smile widened, dimples flashing as his eyes met up. "I guess he had a feeling."

Brown eyes widened in surprise or shock or whatever that was. "How?"

"I have no idea, but he said-" he cleared his throat in order to mimic their goateed friend's voice. "'Aaron, in hell you're going to sit around like an idiot, this is the perfect opportunity, go there and find yourself a better way to get sweat because the team and I can't handle you both mentally banging each other anymore, alright?"

Words said. They kept the serious – though shocked – eye contact for a second before they exploded into genuine laughter.

Hotch hated the heat, _oh Lord_ , he really did, but sometimes it's all about an unconditional acceptance of life, and what it brings.

* * *

 ***** **mischievous grin** ***, please, if you can, take a minute to tell me whether you like it or not! I'd love to hear from you ;)**


End file.
